You are my Sunshine
by darktenshi17
Summary: Boris Bryan Reflects on what happened after Rei left. Sequel to You Are My Sunshine ShonenAi


Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, never have, never will.

Note: shonen-ai, angst, flashbacks.

Boris is Bryan  
Mr. Daitenji is Mr. Dickinson (I'm just going by their Japanese names and not the dubbed ones)

--------  
blah  
--------

This means a flashback. Believe me it will be easy to distinguish the differences.

You Are My Sunshine

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grays. You'll never know dear how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away." A thin figure sat facing a large window looking at the frozen desert that spread out before him but seeing none of it, his mind far away in another time and place.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"B-Boris stop! It's cold!"

"Haha, what's wrong can't handle a little cold?"

"Cold! You just dumped snow down my shirt! Don't forget that I'm not like you Mr. I grew up in Russia, I'm not used to this kind of cold."

"Well then why don't I warm you up?"

"Ah, B-Boris not here, the others might get back any minute."

"So? Let them, they'll find out eventually."

"D-don't Boris. . .ah. . ."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------"The other night dear when I was sleeping, I dreamt I held you in my arms. When I awoke dear I was mistaken, so I hung my head and cried." Tears began to gather in those distant eyes making them look glassy.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I love you Boris."

"Mm, me too."

"You love yourself?"

"Well yes, but I love you more."

"Narcist."

"I won't deny it."

"Something wrong?"

"I just wish . . .I wish we could stay like this forever."

"Well we could but that wouldn't be very sanitary, and we go hungry for sure! Besides we're both sticky from last nights activities, and we need to get up in order to take a shower."

"We do stink."

"I know, but it was worth it, you were amazing."

"Aren't I always?"

"Ever the modest one."

"Hey!"

"Hurry up, I'm not going to wait in the shower for you forever!"

"Boris!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey. You'll never know dear how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away." Soft ruby lips formed the familiar words of the chorus again as snow began to fall from the sky.--  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Look Boris! It's snowing!"

"Well, seeing as we're in Russia and it is winter, I imagine it would be snowing."

"How mean. This is the first snowfall I've ever seen. It hasn't snowed at all since we've gotten here."

"I'd forgotten what a warm climate creature you were."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing."

"Boris tell me! . . .ah."

"Hush now and enjoy the snow fall."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"I'll always love you and make you happy, if you will only say the same. But if you leave me to love another, you'll regret it all some day." The words wavered slightly as the singer continued to sing; it was obvious that wherever his mind was, the images he saw were upsetting.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

". . .Boris?"

"Yes?"

"Why were you so late?"

"Sorry love, I got held up in traffic."

"Oh. . . I was hoping we could watch that movie you wanted to watch together . . . but it's too late now."

"I'm sorry, let me make it up to you."

"A-ah! B-Boris! Mmmm. . .ah… d-don't stop."

"Never."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey. You'll never know dear how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away." The singer smiled slightly, but the smile only lasted a few seconds before it was gone.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Boris. . . did you hear about Enrique and Oliver getting married?"

"Of course, we're invited to their wedding."

"I'm happy for them, they're good for each other."

"Hmph, they're both to happy if you ask me."

"Hehe, no one's asking you though."

"Why you!"

"Boris! S-stop ha ha that t-tickles!

"Tell me you're sorry."

"I-I'm so-ha ha-sorry!"

"And that I'm the greatest."

"Y-you're kidding right? Ha hahaha, o-okay, y-you're the g-greatest."

"Good, you better remember that."

"Hehe I'll make sure to. . . Boris?"

"Yes?"

"Do you ever think we'll be happy like them?"

"Like who?"

"Oliver and Enrique. Maybe we could even get married."

". . ."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"You told me once, dear, you really loved me, and no one else could come between. But now you've left me and love another, you have shattered all my dreams." Tears began to form in those distant eyes as the soft voice wavered in sorrow.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where have you been Boris? You're four hours late!"

"I'm sorry I was at a meeting with Daitenji."

"Is that why they said you weren't there when I called?"

"W-what?"

"Yes, apparently you'd left an hour before I left which was, just so you know, two hours ago."

"Look, it's not what you think I-"

"I found the number."

"W-what?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey. You'll never know dear how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away." Thin hands clenched together tightly and without even a flinch from the figure, sharp nails bit into soft flesh causing it to bleed.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How could you Boris? You told me you loved me!"

"I can explain-"

"I don't care! Who is he?"

"J-just a friend."

"He must be some friend to keep you away from me, I know this isn't the first time."

"Please just let me exp-"

"Get out."

"W-what?"

"I said get out!"

". . .alright if it will make you happy."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"In dreams you say, dear, I come to haunt you, and leave you lonely to find I'm gone. I make you happy in dreams at night time, but leave you lonely at break of dawn." Thin hands clenched together tightly and without even a flinch from the figure, sharp nails bit into soft flesh causing it to bleed.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'll give you ten minutes to pack your stuff."

"Alright."

". . . don't look at me like that."

"Sorry."

". . ."

"I'll be going now."

"Don't worry, you can have the apartment back in a week, I'll be gone by then."

"W-where will you be going?"

"Home."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey. You'll never know dear how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away." With a final shuddering sigh the lyrics of the song came to an end and the singers eyes re-focused in the present.

"Rei?"

The Chinese youth turned to look at the speaker his cheeks stained with tears even as his eyes pooled with more of the salty drops. "Rai. . .I miss him. I miss him so much!"

The older leader of the White Tigers drew Rei into his embrace, gently rocking the other youth. "It'll be okay little brother, he obviously wasn't worth it if he cheated on you."

"But I still love him."

"Oh Rei." Rai murmured stroking his little brother's raven locks. "It'll be alright, I promise."

* * *

Rai is Lee just so you know, and no they aren't really brother's it just means their relationship is close; they are brothers in everything but blood.

There is a sequel to this! It's called I'm Still Your Sunshine, if you enjoyed this I suggest you go read it, the story will feature Boris' point of view and will be after the current events, it'll be up by tomorrow I promise!

Please review! It fuels my writing passion. Writers just love feedback


End file.
